


密码

by Dio_dio



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_dio/pseuds/Dio_dio
Kudos: 6





	密码

都已经到了上床睡觉的时间，门口还是没有响起输入密码时耳熟的旋律，静静的房间里回荡着不安的思绪，心跳一震一震地，带动绵软的枕头敲动已经脆弱的脑神经。  
“这小孩今天是怎么了？”  
代替细腻的皮肤，还带着些许意识的手指摩挲稍显粗糙的睡衣，迷茫的眼球在清醒与昏迷之间撞来撞去，挣扎的生疼。  
“滴滴滴滴。”四位数的密码在金容仙的耳膜上清脆响起，轻轻睁开沉重的眼睛，瞥了瞥床头散发着微光闹钟，又闭上眼睛假寐。耳朵细细听着床的那边传来的小心翼翼的窸窸窣窣，等到熟悉的体温钻到自己怀里，软软的鼻尖在 自己的下巴上熟稔的蹭了蹭，任凭习惯的气息长舒在自己的胸口……  
“今天怎么这么晚，我以为你不来了。”  
“那你给我留灯？还在等我为你暖床嘛，嘿嘿。”  
“啧……文星伊，睡觉了还这么油腻。”已经相处了好几年了，还是受不了这人突如其来的肉麻，一身鸡皮疙瘩倒是把残余的模糊意识给抖醒了，“你说，今天哪里鬼混去了”。  
“我妈来了，我等她睡了偷偷溜出来的。”  
金容仙坐起了身，凌乱的长发随意的披散在因为文星伊偷偷解开的纽扣而裸露的肩膀上，脸上的睡意还有些残留，微微抬起的双眸又缓慢地合了合，无意间散发的致命慵懒看得文星伊魂不守舍，慢慢坐起了身。  
“阿姨来了，你还溜出来，被发现了怎么办？你也不发个信息给我。”  
文星伊没有回答金容仙的问题，只是捧起她的脸，轻轻在她的嘴角上啄了啄，又觉得不过瘾，挑起自己钟爱的下巴，含住已经有些迷离的下唇，轻轻吮吸，挑逗，小舌慢慢临摹着微妙的唇形，待其放松之际，滑入其中，与不知所措的另一方交缠，共舞。五指下滑，探入衣物深处，划过圆滑的肋骨，抚上略有坚挺的柔软，轻轻揉捏，指尖抵住殷红的饱满，转圈，转圈……身前人忍不住的颤抖，娇呼，惹得自己拖住腰部的手不自主的往里揽了一把。  
“不要……明……天还要……早起工作。”  
金容仙强忍体内胡乱窜动的电流，伸起双手抵住瘦弱的肩膀，泛着水光的眼神警告着文星伊胆敢再进一步。  
当然，文星伊见好就收，静静的躺下，看着金容仙仍在起伏的胸口，捋了捋她落在脸颊上的碎发，轻轻凑到她小小的耳边，用沙哑的声音说：  
“姐姐，我想要……”


End file.
